


检察官完结

by aoya0323



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoya0323/pseuds/aoya0323
Summary: 你们都懂





	检察官完结

**Author's Note:**

> 你们都懂

46  
松软的云层，诱人的香味，让雷狮在深眠中舒服得蹬腿。  
或是过于疲惫，他一直睁不开眼，如同躺在羊水里，隔着一层温暖，感受外面的世界。  
这种感觉曾经有过，一对夫妇在不远的地方轻声细语。  
“如果是男孩子...就叫雷狮。”  
“...雷狮。”  
一个人重复，轻轻地抚摸与他相隔的肚皮，带着对未来最美好的寄语。  
“.....”  
躺在床上的人睁开眼睛，看着头顶的天棚眼角发涩。  
在醒来的瞬间梦境便如云雾，无法追溯，他只能隐约记得没有源头的爱与莫名伤感。  
他下意识动动身子，四肢麻木，仿佛难以感受到脚趾的神经。  
“....操。”  
雷狮小声嘀咕，随即听到了一声闷哼。  
他抬头望去，心花怒放，如同饥肠辘辘的大猫对着厚厚一摞猫罐头。  
安迷修的头躺在他病床的枕头边上，从上往下看浓郁的眉毛极其显眼，虽然睡着了眉宇间还带着点人民公仆都有的正气，让他心痒得厉害。  
恨不得现在就捉弄一番。  
雷狮伸手就抓住了安迷修头顶上的呆毛，挑逗半天不见反应。他有些不耐烦了，在床上挪动，贴向Alpha嘴唇的位置。  
“嗯。”  
雷狮咬了上去，男人唾液里的薄荷味堪比最难戒掉的毒瘾。  
“啊。”  
他捏紧安迷修的领子，自己的身体过电般酥麻。他被过滤掉过多的信息素，只是吻了一下腰胯就难以克制地轻晃，心灵与肉体都在渴求一个人的东西。  
“好香。”  
安迷修仿佛在梦呓，被周围突然失控的信息素牵住鼻子，他本能地捏住掏食来的大猫，嗅了一下，欺身压上。  
“....哈。”  
床榻上响起布料摩挲的细响，安迷修长茧的手指来回抚摸雷狮单薄的病号服，粗糙的布料揉着Omega敏感又贪欲的肉体。  
雷狮的腰腿难耐地摇晃，呼出的热气吹在人的耳边，他刚捏住安迷修的领带就见人的眼睑微微动了。  
“雷...狮？”  
他的骑士张开眼睛，明亮的绿色里晃过一丝惊异，直到里面全是他的倒影。  
“干嘛？”  
雷狮咧嘴勾起坏笑才忽然发现自己的嗓子哑了，身上的人也没继续刚才的吻，而是紧紧地搂住他的身体。  
“啊。”  
安迷修结实的手臂锁链一样锁紧，头埋在他胸前，雷狮被捏得浑身生疼，人也不知道放手，仿佛要把自己的骨头压进雷狮的血肉里。  
“轻点....怎么了？”  
安迷修的举措让他诧异，再抬头时双眼发红，压抑的声音擦在雷狮的耳膜上。  
“我差点以为我要永远失去你了。”  
男人说着雷狮张了张嘴，那几天混乱的记忆泉涌一样压进他的大脑，那个女人疯狂的脸与自己的无力。  
“.....她死了吗？”  
他想起李闳炫溅在他脸上的鲜血，牙齿愤怒地打颤，又被安迷修抱紧。  
骑士对他无声点头，然后把他轻轻颤抖的全身搂入松软的被褥。  
温暖的薄荷味随着人的鼻息抚来，安迷修绿色的眼睛如凝结的湖水，朝他越来越近。  
“别再离开我了。”  
安迷修吻了上去，仿佛是他们之间最漫长的吻。雷狮的嘴唇与舌头都被占据好了，绷紧的神经松弛软化。  
他黑色的发丝在枕头上轻蹭，落在被褥上的手被男人死死扣紧。  
空气里酒酿的味道越来越热，雷狮的舌头要被咬到红肿，他的视线上飘，嘴唇发出难耐的呜咽，安迷修始终没有放过他。  
深沉的思念与浓烈的爱意，彻底把Omega融化，男人的唇离开他后身上的欲火半分不减。  
“....要憋死了。”  
雷狮骂骂咧咧地出声，湿润的眼睛里冒出不甘，就算大难不死躺在床上也抑制不住他的侵略性。  
他看着安迷修的俊脸在他面前平复呼吸，棕色的发丝垂在鼻梁上，下面的手直接抓进安迷修的裤子。  
“呃！”  
“....这么没出息。”  
雷狮坏笑一声，手里半硬起来的玩意又粗又肥，没有一点绅士风度，被他乱撸两下就兴奋地在内裤里勃发肿起。  
“别闹了。”  
安迷修脖子滚红，喘出粗气，眼神却越来越暗。自从雷狮上次住院，他们快有两周没做，离彼此的易感期也越来越近。  
雷狮是个爱玩火的，舌尖滑过嘴角，拇指压在男人开始湿润的铃口上，按着恶意。  
他可以感觉到过大的阳物在他手心里跳了，下一秒天翻地转，他的头又磕回枕头。  
“我说了，别闹。”  
安迷修充满欲望的训斥毫无威慑力，身体压在雷狮的双腿间。他的肌肉绷紧，腹下的玩意狰狞起来，几乎想拎起恋人的脚腕，直接在医院里欺负雷狮稚嫩又好色的地方。  
淫靡的念想在他脑海里转了又转，被身后的开门声打断了。  
“咳咳。”  
骑士咳嗽两声立即从床上站起，他们的床前立着一个屏风，仍然能隔着布料看出刚才交叠的身影。  
“病人醒了？”  
进来的小护士面露笑容，赶紧按响了床边的通知器。她旁边的女人眼睛里的激动难以掩藏，几步后抱到雷狮身上。  
“小混蛋，还以为你要睡一个月。”  
“....别...老女人，你要憋死我。”  
雷狮的脑袋又被埋到雷淼胸前的脂肪里，他的耳朵开始冒红，那边安迷修比他更红，竭力换着合适的站姿隐藏住下面的难堪。  
别人也不是傻子，护士与雷淼不久便嗅出空气里还没散去的信息素味。  
“......”  
护士垂着眉眼，不准备管病人的私事，另一人则没那么好脾气，雷淼的脸上咧出一个同雷狮平时相似的笑容，对着安迷修眯眼。  
以前安迷修不明白这是什么意思，现在他心知肚明。  
“我去给你卖点吃的。”  
骑士挠挠头发拿起灰色的西装，雷狮“啊？”了一声，见人转身离开。  
Omega嘴唇上的薄荷味还没散尽，胸腔里像关着一只乱蹦的幼鸟，只要坐着就浑身不舒服。  
“……你感觉好点了？”  
雷淼一屁股坐在他的床上，这辈子也没几次和他如此正经地嘘寒问暖。  
“你和安迷修说什么了？他怎么见到你就走？”  
“……姐姐我好伤心，我为你操心不少，你为什么张口闭口都是别人。”  
“………………”  
女人看着雷狮的嘴抽搐起来，用涂着指甲油的手指摸摸嘴唇，她不是一个容易宽恕别人的类型。她刚刚得知雷狮可能被嫌犯绑架时就跑到检察院大发雷霆，当着所有人的面拽着安迷修的衣领。  
她记得当时检察官的模样，坐在椅子上不准备反抗，安静得让她感到反常。安迷修棕色的发丝垂在眼睛前，与她四目相对。  
绿色的瞳孔没有光泽，手掌抓住自己胸口前的衬衫。安迷修比死囚更绝望，也清醒地知道自己的绝望一文不值。常人的恐惧与疯狂仿佛凝结成别的物质，被压抑在他的眼睛深处。  
如果最终见到的是雷狮的尸体，她几乎不想去想安迷修会做什么事。  
“你早点回去，别耗在医院，摄影工作拍完了吧？你没其他正经工作？”  
雷狮不会说什么维系家庭温暖的话，被姐姐搂烦了摆出一张老板训员工的臭脸。  
“死里逃生居然开始担心我的工作，诚惶诚恐。嫌我当电灯泡了吧。”  
“是你吵得很。”  
“算了，由着你。毕竟如今婚恋自由了。”  
来之不易才会珍惜，她以前总怕她的弟弟付出越多最后被伤得越深，此时再想安迷修当时的模样，不由松了一口气。  
“对了，前几天‘他’联系我了。”  
雷淼轻描淡写地说着，下意识又想摸烟。床上的病人听到“他”字，扫了她一眼，一时不语。  
“你刚入院的时候情况很遭，肌肉松弛剂与迷药都使用过量，连心脏都停跳过几十秒，下过病危通知。我就给‘他’打了电话。”  
她把烟盒拿到面前闻了闻里面的香味，看向雷狮。  
“你毕竟是‘他’最喜欢的孩子。他昨天来看过你了。”  
“……多管闲事。”  
雷狮咬住嘴角，转向窗外，树上的叶子开始泛黄。春天出生的小鸟早已羽翼丰满，再过不久它们也会变为成鸟，南迁而去。  
他想过很多次，等他的目的达成之后的事，他会回乡说些什么，如今却不想再想。醒来前忘记的梦境莫名清晰起来，里面的男音和他的父亲重叠在一起。

 

47  
雷淼是个言出必行的人，第二天就从他的病房里消失得无影无踪。  
刚开始的时候雷狮的坏笑差点咧到耳朵，在安迷修喂他水果的时候肆无忌惮地要求人过来亲他，亲了好几次。  
苹果兔是甜的，橘子与香梨也是甜的，弥漫在两个人的唇齿间。他被亲晕乎了，也把安迷修亲得面红耳赤。他抱着Alpha的脖颈咬在人的耳廓上，想要说下昨天没弄完的事，又被骑士捏着手指塞到被子里。  
“院里还有事，我晚点再来。”  
安迷修揉着耳朵，帮他掖好被角，哄小孩一样亲吻他的额头。  
雷狮摸了一把脑门，气不打一处来，想起安迷修做到一半把他丢在旅馆里的事更是气到肺炸。医生要求他做的康复练习他一样也没做，把安排过来的轮椅当滑板鞋玩，被几个护士追着满花园跑。  
“啧。”  
雷狮藏在楼道的自动贩卖机边上，看着远处几个找他的护士最终放弃，百无聊赖起来。  
贩卖机前面就是一个电视屏幕，里面滚动着一条条新闻，看到白宸被宣判死刑的信息时雷狮眯起眼睛，往前一凑，撞到了什么。  
“嘿，你不长眼睛吗？”  
他前面的人嗓音拔高，一副得理不饶人的模样。等雷狮抬头两人看清彼此，均是一愣。  
“……”  
“………………………………”  
雷狮鄙视地挑眉，惑僵得像个石像。他本身没兴趣理这个煞笔，如今又有点好奇自己和安迷修进行到这一步这人还能白扯出什么鬼话。  
“这不是惑警官，我听说你差点因公殉职，真可惜啊。”  
“………………”  
惑的脸扭曲一下，似乎想起什么，把到嘴的话憋了回去。  
“雷调大人不记小人过，就别呛我了吧。听说您出院以后就要升职了，照我看先把孩子生了吧，不然一边大着肚子也当不好检察官。不过大肚子的时候肯定也伺候不好我兄弟，我听说他大学时候的老情人回来了……”  
“谁的老情人回来了？”  
熟悉的男声从惑的身后传来，流氓警察一听吓得头发发直。  
“哈，你下班可真早。我什么也没说，就买点水喝哈哈。”  
惑不去看安迷修的脸，脚底抹油迅速消失了。  
“老情人？”  
雷狮坐在轮椅上的眼睛眯成一条缝，如同猫科动物，审视即将落到他手心里的毛线球。  
“以后他说什么你都别信。对了，医生说你不做康复训练？”  
安迷修抱起胳膊，看着雷狮撇嘴。  
毛线球把大猫的爪子缠住了，一直拖到康复室里。  
“我记得你大学时的Omega后来当律师了。”  
“……啊？我有Omega？”  
雷狮站在康复室的矮双杠内，像个肌无力的老头一样扶着金属横杠蹒跚。安迷修站在他的前面，似乎怕他摔倒，注意力一直在他脚下。  
“别和我狡辩。大一暑假的游泳池，那之后你不是和她谈了几个月？”  
“什么游泳池？谁？”  
安迷修一脸茫然，还在看雷狮发白的脚面，回答也心不在焉，不费吹灰之力把病号惹毛。  
“……大一暑假有超级Omega信息素失控的游泳池。”  
“啊对，我之前也想和你说，大学的时候也有个学生和你发生过类似的情况，就在游泳池。……唉，你也在？”  
安迷修说完好似两条不完整的电路终于连在一起，他抬起头来，雷狮正直直地盯着他的脸，紫色的眼睛阴晴不定。  
骑士张张嘴巴，细想起来泳池里漂浮的酒精味是如此熟悉，当时他的大脑混乱极了，只能记得自己在黑夜里拉起那个Omega的手腕。  
原来如此。  
“是你吗？”  
他搂过去，手揽住雷狮的腰，压低嗓音。  
“你是属金鱼的吧。”  
雷狮闭上眼，忍住肺腔的起伏。  
“抱歉。那天，我不记得了。抱歉……雷狮。”  
安迷修的嘴唇蹭过雷狮的脸颊，重复他的名字，像在叩击他的心门，轻轻恳求。  
“雷狮。”  
男人的声音又压低了些，撩起雷狮眼前的碎发，看着人眼睛里的自己越贴越近。  
他忍不住去想如果当时便和雷狮在一起，会是如何，是否会在美妙的啄吻时也有一层淡淡的苦涩。  
两个人的身体贴在一起，在安迷修占有雷狮的唇齿后，康复练习再难以进行下去。  
窗外的豚草在秋季开花，几乎透明的花粉漂浮在雷狮病房的空气里。  
干净的床铺上摩擦着细腻的沙响，膨胀的白兰地味却溢满了侵略欲。  
“老土领带。”  
雷狮拽着安迷修的黑领带，在人的肌肉上随便抓了几下，像猫抓耗子一样，很快找到了没有主人半分羞耻心的大豚鼠。  
“……”  
男人的形状隔着西裤，隆得肿起，雷狮骨干分明的手指勾着阴茎的轮廓，轻轻挠了两下，便听到耳边饱含欲火的闷哼。  
“这是医院。”  
骑士压住他的恋人，试图劝阻雷狮，也在劝阻自己，脑子里却只剩下人一丝不挂，用最柔软的地方贪婪吮吸的淫态。  
“我当然知道。”  
雷狮玩火玩得上瘾，拉开安迷修西裤的拉链，过大的阳物瞬间撑起内裤，膨胀的薄荷味混杂着男人的腥气，显得淫秽又下作。他嘴角露笑，手指间一下戳在布料的顶端，铃口的位置上。  
“……你。”  
安迷修浑身都绷紧了，手掌立即攥住他的手。  
“我就知道你玩不起。”  
雷狮抽回自己的手掌，把病服撩到胸口以上，再把睡裤也脱到脚腕。全身一半的肌肤裸露在空气里，肋骨的形状，肚脐与大腿一览无余。  
他清楚安迷修的性格，如此折磨才显得有趣，睡裤缠在他今天卸掉石膏的小腿上，光滑的脚掌抬起来，踩进骑士刚刚被他手指欺负过的利刃上。  
“……”  
骑士低着头，脖子根涨到紫红，喉结随着粗喘滚动，他的眼睛开始发暗，浑身的肌肉都被酒酿的味道撩拨到膨胀。  
他拉开雷狮的脚，直接下床，在听到雷狮的嘲笑前用病房里的扫帚横卡在入口的门把上。  
“惑有件事说的没错。”  
安迷修说着扯开了自己的领带，看着Omega脸上的些许诧异，从自己裤兜里拿出了什么。  
“先让你生育再当检察官更好。”  
雷狮“啊”了一声，下一秒被人扑到在床上。

调教生殖腔的人工小虫，沾水就会软糯得和蠕虫一样，会蜷缩在没被调教好的嫩膜里。它们吸着淫液海绵般膨胀，越彭越大，撑着雷狮的小穴，刮着生殖腔最深处，“啾啾”扭动的小口。  
“哈。不好。”  
Omega动物般趴在床上，翘起来的屁股随着大腿的抽搐摇晃，十几分钟内他的下面已经被塞进来三只“小虫”，如同被强行开苞的蕊心，被肉软的虫肉塞得满满当当。  
“呜，你把那些玩意，哈哈，不要…拿出去。”  
空气里的酒精味在人的吟叫中高涨，但很快雷狮沙哑的嗓音就被男人滚热的性器堵在嘴里。  
“不要拿出去，这是你说的。”  
安迷修动动腰胯，发出满足的叹息，他按住雷狮的后颈，看着那张红润的小嘴把他越吃越深。  
“呜。哈。”  
Omega的舌头早被顶得软了，松松地抵在下齿上，舔安迷修的囊袋。他泛红的眼睛，冒着水汽，鼻尖还在男人的抽插中埋进棕色的耻毛里。  
“18号病人的药开好了吗？”  
“嗯，什么时候送去比较好？”  
病房门外传来医护人员的声音，雷狮下意识地夹紧双腿，却停不下扣弄自己屁股的手指。他紧致的臀瓣来回扭着，人工小虫已经涨到最肥，蠕动着肏弄他生殖腔里的宫口。  
虫头像章鱼吸盘一样，来回拨弄软软的肉壁，肠膜内的两只也跳蛋般震着。它们被淫液黏在一起，想要在他体内产卵一般交媾。  
“哈，不要了，给我。”  
雷狮的视线往上漂移，不上不下的淫欲把他的理智肏到软烂，这些绵软肥大的虫子可以把任何刚被Alpha破过的Omega变成忠诚的性玩具。他吐出安迷修的东西，再含不住，湿润的哈气留在空气里。他的背脊贴在软滑的被褥里，细长有力的双腿开合乱蹬着。  
雷狮的两根手指在被撑大的穴口里抠弄，另一只手在自己的恋人面前玷污自己前面的翘起。  
“给你什么？”  
安迷修压了过来，声音温柔得让人沉溺，下面的玩意却红到黑紫。  
他太久没有做，几乎每个晚上都会梦到关于雷狮的春梦，他的Omega会把他吸得好了，双腿大开着求他。  
他抚摸雷狮湿润的睫毛，另一只手也在自浊，直到他的恋人完全失去神智，成为淫魔的俘虏。  
“你的，只想要你的东西。”  
安迷修吻了过去，身体和心一同颤抖。他狰狞的玩意终于找到了温柔乡，白兰地味的汁水一滴滴淌在床单上，两个人如同交媾的欲蛇，肢体盘在一起。  
医院铁质的床架摇晃得厉害，男人沙哑的叫床声被安迷修含在嘴里。雷狮下面与上面的小嘴都软得融化，浑身的肌肉毫无力气，任由他拍打掐弄。  
“舒服，吗？”  
“哈。哈。嗯。”  
安迷修的肉茎和人工肉虫一起奸干，捣蜜一样钻最青涩的蕊心，Omega的腰被他掐住，无论怎么蹬腿都只能迎合他摆腰挺动的节奏。雷狮的身体好似在酒气里蒸过，每一寸皮肤都散发着诱人的香味。   
骑士含住雷狮平日里不听话的舌尖，下面的龟头换着位置戳弄，终于把塞在生殖腔里的小虫挤压出来。  
他可以感觉出Omega的嘴里泛出哭腔，双臂勾紧他的脖子。  
“操...哈。好难受。哈，痒……啊。”  
雷狮的脚盘上安迷修的大腿，被撑大弄软的欲腔，仿佛被虫子弄得过敏，又肿又空虚。钻心的痒意彻底逼疯了他，胡乱扭着屁股，寻找更粗更硬的代替品。  
“哈——”  
他终于满足了，他的骑士也掐紧了他的臀缝，让他的腿被汗渍黏在骑士的屁股上。上一次的疼感，变成背德的满足，Omega像夹住了最好的宝贝，蚌肉般的膜把阴茎咬紧。  
“雷狮。”  
安迷修又在念他的名字了，一次次地想把爱愿与欲念都满满地注在他身体深处。

他们在床上折腾一个小时有余，就把雷狮逼进了发情期。  
发情的Omega必须有Alpha陪伴，又折腾一下午转移到特殊病房。雷狮被自己失控的信息素蹂躏得昏昏沉沉，一连几天下来没有几个小时清醒过，只记得他正义的骑士一旦住进“特殊病房”就再不受枷锁束缚。  
一切都是合理合法的，一直插在他身体里也是。  
他与安迷修厮磨了一周，周末在公寓里看新闻时，屁股里面还被安迷修的精液与鸡巴堵着。年轻的调查官把雷狮抱在沙发上，一边碾着捣药，一边吸人脖子上美味的腺体。  
“操，别玩了”  
雷狮的下面终于适应了安迷修的大小，也对那些人工小虫恨得咬牙切齿。  
“不是，你说，我玩不起吗？”  
骑士难以自拔地又挺挺腰，听着恋人的淫叫在舌尖上滚动。  
“够了，都一个星期了。哈，别射。”  
雷狮的肚脐随着扭腰晃动，Alpha的龟头上已经卡结，很快一股热流泡在他的身体里。  
“你特么，有完没完——”  
Omega磨牙，从铁杵上下来，然后被安迷修用软软的毛毯裹住。  
“再有一周要宣誓了，不加油不行吧。”  
安迷修的手指擦擦鼻子，不由有点脸红，然而他事后的腼腆只能把人激怒。  
“加油什么——不生——”  
雷狮扑上去掐人脖子，掐不出力，转身开始挠安迷修痒痒。最后两个人都笑得脸酸，在浴室里滚过一圈，一起钻到被窝里。  
眼看进入秋季，对李闳炫的调查也渐入尾声，虽然人当场被安迷修击毙，对她的研究反而成了媒体近期的热门话题。与随处可见的抢劫犯不同，人们热衷于分析变态杀人魔的心理，这种人格异化反而让正常人觉得更安全。  
人们把李闳炫从小到大的隐私挖得干干净净，受害人们则开始淡出媒体的视野。  
安迷修和雷狮裹着一条被子，还在听门外的点评人胡乱分析。  
“困了吗？”  
骑士看着雷狮露在被子外的鼻尖有点心痒，结果被抢先一步，雷狮先捏住他的耳朵。  
“我昨天打电话问了，为‘李闳炫’申请合法权益的那个女律师，也是我们的大学同学。”  
“啊，是。”  
“…………”  
安迷修的眼睛往自己被捏的耳朵瞄去，他的恋人显然眼皮打架，一副困得不行的模样。  
“我没和她交往过，你在吃醋吧？”  
直A癌对自己点头，说着说着嘴上傻乐。  
“是吧？”  
“……”  
“嗯？”  
“睡觉吧你。”  
雷狮把枕头捂在安迷修的脸上，闷得人发出呜声，拽住露在顶上的呆毛，算是面露满足。  
安逸的日子总是过得太快，等他的身体差不多恢复过来，也到了晋升宣誓的日子。  
青空万里，检察院里也多出几个新晋的调查官来。  
雷狮难得又穿上他Ferragamo的深蓝西装，皮鞋擦得锃亮。他抱着胳膊在大堂前面看手表，又掏出手机一连发了几个微信。  
从今天开始他们作为调查官的日子终于结束了，一旦成为检察官，将独立办理案件，可能以后没法在一个办公室腻歪。  
“你迟到了。”  
“我有吗？”  
他的恋人从门口跑过来，穿着灰色的西服。  
雷狮看着人的衣服，难免不想到曾经大学毕业的时候，安迷修身上的廉价西装。男人拿着毕业证书，站在朋友之中傻乐，眼睛在光线下一如既往地透亮。  
而如今这双眼睛里也有了他。  
“你等多久了。”  
安迷修搔搔头发，不知道在笑什么。  
“快走要迟到了。”  
“等下，我上午去了一次证物组。”  
“？”  
雷狮不耐烦地挑眉，接着就是被拉起手腕，手指一凉。  
“……！”  
安迷修看着他惊异的脸，笑得更灿烂了，紫色的宝石戒指在雷狮手上莹莹溢光。  
“他们在岛上的肉食品加工厂里找到的。我昨天还差点去买个新的。”  
他拉住雷狮的手，看着人低下头，不知酝酿什么憋了半天。  
最后还是他说话了。  
“余生请多指教。”  
“啧。请多指教。”  
他的恋人咧嘴一笑，手掌用力把他拉到礼堂的方向。  
还有许多的事情等着他们去做，未来的一切，难以预测。可只要彼此相伴，不论前方怎样风雨，他们总有归处。

 

END

感谢大家看到这里，你们的陪伴一直鼓励着我。  
能写完第三篇安雷酱长篇还是挺满足的，从这个过程中我也获得了很多快乐。如果时间准许的话还是想写第四篇，唉希望资本家不要再压榨我的休息时间了！  
后面还有2个甜甜的番外，一个见家长，一个带娃吧，暂定。  
准备cp出下检察官的本子，清水的（没办法，我也很方）。通贩应该下周预售，预售时间可能比较短，一切随缘吧。


End file.
